bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
C4 Charlie
C4 Charlie is a Character in Bloons Adventure Time TD. He is unlocked in Haunted Swamp campaign Loch'd and Loaded on any difficulty. An explosives expert, Charlie operates like the Bomb Shooter, throwing bombs that can be upgraded to deal extra damage to MOABs and stun bloons, among other things. Description C4 Charlie is a short brown haired monkey with the typical tan face. He wears a lime green Brodie helmet with a grey "C4" on the top of the lid. A pair of goggles are wrapped around the top of the helmet, alongside a long antenna on the right side of the head. Besides the head, C4 Charlie wears an ascot of the same lime green coloration, a backpack and green gloves. Statistics augmentation.]] *''Cost:'' $600 *''Damage Type:'' Explosion *''Attack Speed:'' 0.67 *''Range:'' 40 *''Damage:'' 1 *''Pierce:'' 1 Upgrades *Long Range Bombs - $250 - Increases Charlie's range **Attack Speed - $500 - Charlie attacks faster ***MOAB Mauler - $800 - Devastating missiles designed for MOAB damage (locked by Bouncing Bombs) ****MOAB Assassin - $3000 - Ability: Targets largest MOAB for massive damage (locked by Signal flare) *Bigger Bombs - $350 - Bombs are bigger, louder, and more devastating **Bloon Impact - $1500 - Explosions will stun Bloons caught in the blast ***Signal Flare - $1000 - Strips all modifiers from all bloons on the field (locked by MOAB Assassin) ***Burny Stuff - $2000 - Red hot explosions set fire to Bloons *Frag Bombs - $400 - Sharp frags fly out of explosions **Bouncing Bombs - $2000 - Bombs bounce to other bloons on detonation (Locked by MOAB Mauler) ***Double Bomb - $1500 - Exploding bombs leave behind a second explosive Star Boost Charlie will receive the following permanent boosts as he levels up: *2 stars - Base attack blast radius increased by 2 *4 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *6 stars - Base range increased by 5 *8 stars - Base attack blast radius increased by 2 *9 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *10 stars - All attacks can pop black and zebra bloons Strategy C4 Charlie serves as a Bomb Shooter analog for Bloons Adventure Time TD, firing off a simple explosive attack that packs a punch and is resisted by Black and Zebra Bloons. Typical upgrades such as Frag Bombs, MOAB Mauler and Bloon Impact make returns from main series BTD5 and BTD6. As any normal cannon would, C4 Charlie is a phenomenal tower when it comes to blasting large piles of non-MOAB Class bloons, with upgrades like Bouncing Bombs and Double Bomb being very effective at maximizing Charlie's damage output on top the many resulting frags from each explosion. It can be seen that the sheer quantity of frags and explosions even outshines the MOAB Mauler upgrade in terms of raw power, as Trinkets that increase damage are more susceptible towards the attack type with many low damage attacks to magnify. A weakness that Charlie inherits from the original towers is the lack of Black and Zebra popping outside of Frag Bombs, lacking common workarounds such as Bloon Impact being able to damage explosive-resistant bloons in BTD5 and BTD6. To compensate, C4 Charlie can purchase the ability Signal Flare, allowing him and other non-Camo detecting towers to attack Camo Bloons, allowing for the other major weakness of Cannons to be bypassed. A new threat in BATTD is also in the form of Ghost Bloons, preventing all forms of damage by explosive-type attacks. Quotes When Placed: *"Things are about to go BOOM!" *"Bombs away!" *"The fuse has been lit!" *"Hey, Sai! Can I get one of those Flash Bombs?" (when you place Sai the Shadow) *"Hey phoney! You're gonna get blown up!" (when placed in Cursed Mirrors) When Selected: *"Ha!" *"Watch out!" *"Ready to blow!" *"Ooo! Ooo!" *"Ahh! Don't touch that!" *"Can't you see I'm holding a bomb?" (when annoyed) When Upgraded: *"Bigger! BIGGER!" *"This is the bomb!" *"What a blast!" When Using an Ability: *"FIRE HAHA" (MOAB Assassin) *"Can't hide from me!" (Signal Flare) When MOAB Class Bloons Appear: *"HAHA! That guy would make the BEST explosion!" When MOAB Class Bloons Are Popped: *BOOM! This is my favorite part! When leaking a bloon: *"We're getting blown up here!" Gallery TowerC4CharliePortrait_large.png|C4 Charlie C4 in adventure menu.png|C4 Charlie on the adventure menu of Loch'd and Loaded C4 Unlock.png|C4 Unlocked IMG_2450.PNG|C4 Charlie Star Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2451.PNG|C4 Charlie Star Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2452.PNG|C4 Charlie Star Level 8 Part 3 IMG_2641.PNG|C4 Charlie Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2642.PNG|C4 Charlie Level 9 Part 2 C4Charlie'sBomb.jpg|C4 Charlie Throwing his regular bombs (if no other bomb is equipped) C4Grenade.jpg|C4 Charlie throwing a grenade(Frag Bombs Upgrade) SignalFlareGun.jpg|C4 Charlie about to use Signal Flare RedFlareLight.jpg|C4 Charlie using Signal Flare RedSkyFlare.jpg|The board/sky tinted red by Signal Flare Charlie and his pineapples.png|C4 Charlie with Exploding Pineapples equipped to him Trivia *Many of C4 Charlie's upgrades derive from the Bomb Shooter and Mortar Monkey upgrades. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes